


to pass you on the stairs, to see you everywhere, in my dreams

by bigfrog



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Vibrators, hahahahaha......bye............
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfrog/pseuds/bigfrog
Summary: Watching Schlatt like this – vulnerable and meek, yet still having the confidence to lie – is probably one of the best parts about having him here in person.
Relationships: Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/Ted Nivison
Comments: 40
Kudos: 398





	to pass you on the stairs, to see you everywhere, in my dreams

Ted knows that being gone this long might have been pushing the limit, just a tiny bit. Sure, he might like being gone for a few minutes just to hear Schlatt shout for him to stop being an asshole, but that wouldn’t be quite as possible in a house with seven or so people currently in it. Airbnb’s are always a pleasure to share with his close friends, but it doesn’t leave much privacy when he needs it.

He can admit he’s slightly cruel when it comes to Schlatt – cruel in a sense that he likes to watch Schlatt’s stoic and stubborn facade break down in such a delightful way. But, as he sits there with his friends in another room, quietly eating away at his box of rice, Ted wonders if he should’ve done something different.

Currently, poor Schlatt was tied up in his room with a small vibrator attached to an area that could possibly be feeling painful by now. Ted is out here eating rice and pretending Schlatt is taking a nap. He feels a little guilty, but he can’t deny that he _definitely_ would like the sound of that if he weren’t somewhat worried that something might have happened to the man.

It’s not like Ted was concentrating much on the movie they were all watching anyway. So he packs up his food and grabs what he ordered for Schlatt, tells the nearest person that he’s going to see if his boyfriend is awake yet, and tries not to walk as fast as he can feel he wants to down the hallway.

Even from on the other side of the door, Ted can hear the muffled broken gasps that come from within. He can’t find the thought to be worried if someone else had heard when he knows what sight awaits him.

And what a sight it is – Schlatt dazed and ruined and making noises without even realising.

The man has moved slightly, ruffling up the covers on the bed and pushing his face into them with tired eyes and slightly parted lips. His hands remain tied behind his back, his fingers alternating between loose and lax then tense and white-knuckled. It’s the same with Schlatt’s limbs, and though his arms are bound together, he’s shivering and his thighs twitch often, struggling to keep his hips off the bed so he’s not more overstimulated than he probably already is.

It’s one of the best sights Ted thinks he’s ever seen.

“Schlatt,” Ted says as he’s placing down the food containers on a small dressing table and coming to stand beside the man on the bed. “Have you been a good boy?”

“Fuck you.” Schlatt spits out, full of fire and that same stubborn look in his eyes has returned in Ted’s absence.

Ted tuts and runs his fingers through the other man’s hair. “I guess it doesn’t matter if you’ve been good or not after that.” He tugs lightly and watches Schlatt’s eyelids flutter and struggle to stay open.

Schlatt doesn’t respond, mouth falling open as he attempts to keep his waist off the bed from the new position he’s been forced into. Ted can never be sure if he likes Schlatt’s sudden silence or the attempt to curse at him until he’s forced beneath Ted. He treasures both so dearly that it’s impossible to choose, but he adores how Schlatt blinks up at him almost affectionately, in a way he never can put into words, even while he’s like this.

Ted hums and let’s go of the man's hair, circling to the end of the bed. “Oh sweetheart, did you do this?” He coos, unable to stop a smile when he hears Schlatt shakily utter a curse at the pet name.

There’s cum staining the covers, a wet spot that’s definitely noticeable even before Ted gets down on one knee and runs his hand down the back of Schlatt’s thigh until he’s parting his legs more.

“How many times?” Ted asks, lightly running his finger down the base of Schlatt’s cock just to hear him wheeze out a gasp.

“W-What?” Schlatt can barely manage to utter the word. Ted thinks it’s cute how easily he can get the other man like this, without being gone for a little over half an hour.

“How many times did you cum?” Ted asks again with more context, wrapping his hand fully around Schlatt’s cock and pushing the small vibrator still attached to him right up against a vein. It’s a wonder that the man is still hard.

“Fuck,” Schlatt’s voice cracks and he stumbles to find the words. “I-I don’t even know, three?”

“Three?” Ted hums, “I would’ve thought you’d try to worm your way out of this somehow, sweetheart.” He stands again, not missing the heavy sigh of relief Schlatt lets out when his hand disappears, along with the vibrator, and simply admires the curve of Schlatt’s ass with a gentle hand.

“No,” Schlatt mumbles. He’s still got his face half-buried in the covers, his cheeks a deep pink and eyes avoiding Ted’s gaze. “Why would I?”

Watching Schlatt like this – vulnerable and meek, yet still having the confidence to lie – is probably one of the best parts about having him here in person. It’s not as easy to control a stubborn personality when he’s not even in the same room.

With a sigh, Ted kneels on the bed and straddles the other man’s back, ignoring how it pushes Schlatt’s arms even further together. “Because I know what you’re like. You probably tried getting out of this, so you could show your smug little face knowing what I’ll do to you later for it.” He pulls a bit on Schlatt’s hair, making him tilt his head while keeping him pressed against the bed.

“Have you been crying? Poor baby.” Ted mocks slightly, rubbing his thumb against the coarse reddened skin around Schlatt’s eye, following the trails of pink until they blend into his dusted-pink cheeks.

“Fuck off,” Schlatt tries nudging his face out of Ted’s hold, but only earns a tighter grip around his jaw for such insolence. “Can you fucking blame me?”

“Watch your mouth.” Ted warns, digging his thumb into the man’s cheek until he inhales. “I think I _can_ blame a whore like you for getting off three times just knowing I’ve left you here for me to use when I come back.” He knows what Schlatt likes, and he makes sure to save all the best parts of it for when he can see him in person. It’s always pretty to watch the man’s eyes go half-lidded and dazed, almost drunk off the words Ted spouts.

Ted pauses and hums for a moment, letting his harsh grip on the other man’s face loosen. There’s so many things he could do that it’s hard to pick just one, but he feels mean enough that he can’t help but cater to the thoughts that have Schlatt dubbed him as a sadist. He can’t exactly disagree either.

“I think you should show me what I missed out on, Schlatt.” Ted’s hands wander to the man’s bound wrists, considering if it’s worth untying them or not. “I mean, how fair is it to be having all that fun without even letting me see?”

“You’re the one who left me here.” Schlatt bites back, but it doesn’t sound so confident when his voice croaks and loses its calm disposition. 

Ted scoffs indistinctly and gets to work on untying Schlatt’s wrists. He allows the smallest bit of softness to overtake him when he sees the flushed red marks of the skin left behind from the binds and rubs his thumb gently over them for a brief moment.

“I want you on your back,” Ted comments, parting his legs from their firm placement on either side of Schlatt’s body to help the man turn easier. “And I want you to fucking _cry_ for me.”

Schlatt curses under his breath while grabbing onto Ted’s hoodie, only looking up when Ted forces his chin to tilt upwards. The shorter man is almost too cute like this, uncharacteristically needy and weak, but he can’t let himself get too soft right now.

“You gonna cry for me, hm?” Ted smiles, tracing his thumb over the sharp edges of Schlatt’s jaw. “You gonna show me what a pretty little boy you are?”

“Shit,” Schlatt hisses and tightens his grip on Ted’s hoodie, wincing when he pushes his hips up involuntarily until he’s rubbing up against the back of Ted’s thigh. “Shut the fuck up, dude, holy shit.”

“I know you don’t _really_ want me to shut up.” Ted shakes his head as if Schlatt has said something ridiculous, which he very well has, but he knows how much it gets to the man to be spoken down to in such a simple way.

“But–I suppose you’re right. I do want to see you cry for me more than I want to tease you, but that’s sorta the same thing, right?” Ted lets go of the man’s face, climbs off where he had situated himself on Schlatt’s stomach until he’s kneeling beside him, and admires the sight of his boyfriend in such a state.

“Filthy,” Ted mumbles as he trails his fingertips lightly down the bare plane of Schlatt’s stomach, reaching his abdomen where it’s still damp from before. “You think I should make you cum another three times?”

“No, no, I can’t do that. I can’t do another three, Ted.” Schlatt suddenly gasps, begging in a tone that’s only usually brought out when Ted pushes him to the point of begging. “I’ll–I’ll do one and then suck you off?”

It’s an adorable little offer that has Ted’s chest warm at the sound of it. It is adorable, and tempting, but Schlatt is just trying to make a deal. He would’ve thought by now that Schlatt knew those didn’t work on him like this, even if he’s generous to abide by them eventually for the other man’s sake.

“If I wanted you to do that, then you would be already.” Ted sighs, then leans down until he’s pressing his lips to Schlatt’s forehead.

Brushing back the hair from his forehead that’s starting to flatten from how worked up the man is getting, Ted covers his mouth with a firm hand. One of Schlatt’s own comes up to grab his wrist, his breathing heavy and hot against Ted’s fingers, almost as if he knows what’s going to happen.

Then, when Ted’s other hand reaches his cock and presses the small vibrator against the head for only a few seconds, Schlatt jolts. There are no other sounds except a hitched breath and the muffled struggle of keeping any noises from escaping; then a strained groan soon emerges from his throat when the hand curls around his cock. It’s dampened by Ted’s hand, thankfully – yet it’s completely unfair that he has to quieten any sounds he’s earning from such a gorgeous boy.

Ted tells him so, how much he wishes he could hear such pretty noises from his pretty boy, and Schlatt can only sob out a gentle swear and tighten his grip on Ted’s wrist.

“Not seeing any tears here, bud.” Ted muses and nonchalantly guides the vibrator down the line of his cock, pressing it against the base until Schlatt’s muscles twitch.

There’s nothing in response except the same muffled sounds and the poor attempts swallowing down any particularly loud ones, yet they still boil and bubble in his throat and leave Ted’s fingertips tingling from the vibrations.

“Y’know, I think I packed another one of these, Schlatt. Should I go see if I can find another?” Ted grows impatient easily in times like these, when Schlatt is holding out on him from his own stubbornness. Despite that, the man beneath him shakes his head and pathetically bucks his hips up into Ted’s hand.

“Then I better see you cum _very_ fucking quickly.” Schlatt sobs again, his eyes clenching shut at the tone of his voice; it’s one that digs under his skin and makes him feel like he’s running a fever, Ted has been told.

True to his word – or Ted’s word, more like – Schlatt does cum soon after. It’s sudden and apparent even Schlatt hadn’t expected it, if the wide eyes and heavy breathing and tense muscles are any sign. But, quite unsurprisingly, it’s weak. Ted expected this to happen after the other man had already done so much, so it’s only a streak or two of evidence for the man’s orgasm slipping down his thumb and onto Schlatt’s abdomen.

“That feel good?” Ted asks, and Schlatt nods and breathily moans into the open air when the hand on his mouth moves. “Still not seeing any tears, though.” He tuts, sounding disappointed even if he’s quite far from feeling such a thing.

Schlatt tries to answer and stammers a few seconds as he gets his bearings, tired blinking eyes unfocused until Ted’s hand tightens and strokes ever so slightly around his cock.

“But you _know_ I’m generous, right? So I might have to take you up on your deal after all.” He decided on that only a few moments ago, if only because of the ache in his jeans and the need to see Schlatt’s mouth on him again. “Maybe then you’ll act like the whore I know you are and end up choking on my dick, hm?”

Schlatt nods eagerly, wetting his lips and his pupils dark. This is just how Ted adores seeing him; it’s not often he gets the other man like this, but it’s always fun to have him reduced to such a keen little thing.

After some gentle encouragement in the form of degrading words disguised as praise, Schlatt manages to fumble with Ted’s jeans until he can get them down to his thighs. He’s quick to mouth at his cock through his briefs, breathing shakily out his nose while he sucks on the head through the fabric.

“Poor baby just so eager to choke on my cock, huh?” Ted murmurs, stroking back slightly damp hair until Schlatt is blinking up at him through the fog of his heavy eyes. “Well I’m not gonna be one to deny a thing like that.”

Schlatt pauses momentarily and looks as if he’s going to say something, but ultimately bites his tongue. He picks at the waistband of Ted’s briefs, pondering over whatever little thought is swimming through his head, but decides against it when the black fabric joins the jeans at Ted’s thighs and a hot mouth is enveloping half of his cock.

It’s his turn to gasp and bite back noises this time, which Ted finds amusing. Even if he can get Schlatt like this in a way no one else can see but him, it’s almost funny how the man can get him feeling just as weak when he’s simply eager to please.

When the tongue accompanying the wet, heated mouth finally rests against the base of his cock, Ted has to bite his lip to stop the rising groan in his throat. The tongue travels to the base then to the head, pinkened lips around it before Ted feels the faint trace of a smirk on Schlatt’s lips.

Running his fingers through the man’s hair and testingly tugging on the locks so Schlatt makes a low whining noise hum around him. Ted knows what he wants to see, and he thinks Schlatt has forgotten that.

Ted grabs a tighter handful of Schlatt’s hair to keep him still, and lets himself indulge in the sight of his cock slowly filling the other man’s mouth and making dark lips open further to accommodate the uncontrolled intrusion. He repeats that a few times; sinking into Schlatt’s mouth and watching when he tries following the movement of Ted pulling out again.

Without warning, once Schlatt’s eyes begin to flutter in a relaxed manner, Ted thrusts deep until he feels a gag from the sudden action form around his cock. It’s far too satisfying seeing Schlatt’s eyes go dazed once more, though watery, and look up at him.

“You said you would suck me off, didn’t say how.” Ted simply says and lets himself fuck back into Schlatt’s mouth. That placates him, makes Schlatt let out a muffled moan once he realises he’s going to have to do this.

But Ted knows he likes it, of course he does. He’d even said so quite openly that he wouldn’t mind choking on Ted’s dick like this, an air of humour surrounding the words to try and throw Ted off its seriousness. But he’s had plenty of time to know how true it is after seeing Schlatt in person.

So he lets himself keep fucking Schlatt’s mouth, sinking into the wet heat and going as deep as to feel how easily he can gag if he goes deep enough, watching as his eyelashes start to look a little wet from the constant thrusts into his throat.

When Ted feels he’s about to cum, deeper and more guttural noises leaving him while he tightens his grip on Schlatt’s hair, he makes the split-second decision to fumble for the vibrator abandoned in the sheets to press into Schlatt’s sensitive cock again.

A choked noise escapes Schlatt, unlike the others that’s been made, and finally a tear builds in the corner of his eye. His fingers dig into Ted’s hip, twitching ever so slightly as he struggles to keep what little composure he has left. Ted almost feels proud of himself as he harshly presses the toy against all the spots he’s learnt are the most susceptible, watching Schlatt tense and loosen, struggling to focus on not choking on Ted’s cock anymore.

Ted coos sweet words at the man and wipes away the building tears with his thumb, contrasting the heavy shoves into Schlatt’s mouth he’s doing to chase the bubbling warmth in his stomach.

Schlatt cries out weakly when he cums once more, suddenly just like the last, and his muscles involuntarily tremble while his mouth struggles to stay focused on Ted’s thrusts into it.

Ted praises him then, meaningful ones that have more weak tears staining his pink skin, his breathing picking up rapidly before he’s stills. He can only manage harsh and short shoves of his hips as he cums, feeling Schlatt hum lazily around his cock and swallow gently, and gently presses his thumb into the other man’s cheek.

When he pulls out of Schlatt’s mouth, Ted begins to feel guilty. He’s not sure why; he feels a mix of affection and guilt when he sees how exhausted and worn out the man seems now. 

“You all good, bud?” Ted asks softly, keeping his hand on Schlatt’s face until it moves underneath it with a nod. It soothes the ugly feeling in his chest, and he swears he sees the faintest hint of a smile on Schlatt’s lips. “You want a shower?”

“Fucking _please_.” Schlatt sighs dramatically and scrubs his knuckles into his eyes, wiping the backs of his hands down his face. “And after I eat that, I’m sleeping for a week. Fuck going home, you’re staying here with me too.”

Though he tries, Ted can tell Schlatt is tired. It’s endearing, listening to the other man like this as he lets Ted gently guide him to the bathroom. There’s a slur in his voice and the cutting edge to his words are lost when he clings to Ted, as if he never even said that he’s ‘ _not the type for cuddling, PDA, and all that gay shit_.’

What a fucking liar, Ted thinks as he feels a kiss against his bare shoulder, hidden under the hot spray of the shower.


End file.
